Kennen Sie Ihren Feind!
by Wynter The Popsicle
Summary: In a time long ago, where giant monsters ruled over us humans..devouring..killing..and destroying. The humans were impatient, and reckless and attempted to demolish these cruel beats with their bare hands, but it was futile. Humans discovered the secrets of wiring and used it to their advantage, the hunted..have become the hunters. *OC Warning* *Still accepting OCs*
1. Beginning

***OC WARNING***

Welcome to my story, and as you may have guessed. Yes, you can enter your OC in this story! The application form is down-below if you're interested. Before we begin, I'd like to tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Wynter, you can call me any name you like and I won't mind(Though I rather Popsicle, Asakurama, Kimi, or just Wynter). I live in Canada, but the location inside there is a secret. I'm 13 years of age, and I will be happy to take any request you fire at me, even if I don't know the show/book you're talking about, I will look it up and watch/read until I understand what you're asking me! Well, here we go. The Attack on Titan story, Kennen Sie Ihren Feind!

The rules/concerns of the application are of the following

-No more than **two** characters per person. It won't be fair otherwise.

-There** are** canon characters in this story, so feel free to add them in your application.

-Feel free to put in angsty backgrounds for your characters, after all, it is Attack on Titan.

-Applications are allowed in both the review section and the PM section.

-Have **fun** making these characters, if you don't then what's the point?

-There will be** two** spots open for Titan Shifters, so PM me about that part and ask if your character is allowed, but only after you've posted them in PM or review.

-You must review at least every second chapter, so I know that you're still reading and I won't have to replace your character.

So without further ado, here is the application for the story, **Kennen Sie Ihren Feind!**

**General Info**

Name:

Nickname: (That is, if they have one!)

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Hometown: (It means like, where in the walls or outside the walls did you come from, name of the place?)

Graduate to: (Like did you graduate to go to the Survey Corps, Military Police, or The Garrison?)

Personality: (Paragraph form please, and must be at least one paragraph.)

Background: (Yet again, paragraph form please. It must be at least one paragraph as well.)

Appearance: (Also Paragraph form and you know the drill, one paragraph minimum)

Family: (This includes Status, Occupation, and Age)

**Assistant Info**

Talents: (Maximum Three, Minimum One)

Hobbies: (Minimum Two, Maximum Five)

Likes: (Maximum Five, Minimum One)

Dislikes: (Minimum One, Maximum Five)

Fears: (Minimum One)

Any crushes?: (This is Top Three)

Extra Info: (This will help a lot, but it is optional.)


	2. Serena Manaria

Here is an example of what a 'standard' application would look like in my terms, if you feel that it is too much, PM me about it and ask if I can tone it down a bit to your tastes, I will gladly do that.

**General Info**

Name: Serena Manaria

Nickname: N/A

Age: 16

Gender: Female.

Ethnicity: Serena is German.

Sexuality: Serena isn't too sure of her sexuality, she believes that when the right person comes, then they come. It's just that. You could say she's Pansexual.

Hometown: She comes from Wall Maria, Shiganshina District. She lived in a small cottage-like house that was the same color as nearly every other house, but her mother and father painted it white to represent serenity, which was where her name 'Serena' came from.

Graduate to: She graduated to become a Garrison member, she wants to help with the walls and not let any Titans inside the walls, and if they do happen to get through, she'll try to get them out with her best efforts.

Personality: Serena is a straight-to-the-point kind of girl. She gets the job done, is respectful, and polite to whomever she meets. With this, she can also happen to be quite blunt, thus speaking her mind whenever something happens to run across it. Due to this, she can be considered as 'mean', 'rude', or even 'annoying'. She can not make much friends because of this and prefers to be alone. She emits a cheerful yet, lonely aura which usually spikes curiosity from those around her. If people do manage to see past her blunt side, she'll actually be amazingly helpful and kind to them.

Background: Serena grew up in Wall Maria, Shiganshina District with her mother, father, and younger brother. She never knew of Titans for a long, long time. But we'll get to that stuff later. You see, at 11 years old, Serena was outside, running errands for her father when the Colossal Titan attacked. She was delivering parcels when she happened to run across a member of the Garrison, so far they seemed like the nicest ones out of all three squads, and she soon began to admire them. After delivering the parcels, she made her way to her own house. Where she met one of her best friends to this day(one of the other OCs). She made small conversation before continuing her way to her house, located almost directly in front of the wall.

She heard rumbling from underneath her feet, and befuddled, Serena looked around. Only to see others looking up as well. She followed their gaze and was the first to make a noise. A scream. It was a Titan, peering over the walls. It looked down gloomily upon them. Before they knew what was happening, the wall exploded with smoke and people ran, terrified. Serena stood in place, horrified. A voice screamed her name and she looked over slowly, just in time to see her father about to get crushed by an enormous rock. She ran towards him with tears in her eyes and came to an abrupt stop, as the rock had crushed him and killed him instantly.

After the attack, the only survivors out of her family was her mother, who experienced no harm due to being at the market furthest away from the wall's breaching. Nobody knows about her brother though..

Appearance: Serena has platinum blonde hair that is usually styled into a clean bun, so it doesn't get in her way. When she relaxes, she lets it down into it's natural waves. To compliment her hair, her eyes are a dark forest green, with a small hint of hazel in the middle. When she looks at people while trying to analyze them, it seems as if the hazel in her eyes have disappeared. She has somewhat pale skin with light freckles dotted on her nose and cheeks, but in small amounts. Serena usually wears an over-sized red sweater and blue track pants when relaxing.

Family:  
Jeremiah(Father), Deceased, Aged 36, Messenger for the Garrison.  
Alyssa(Mother), Alive, Aged 35, Market Owner.  
Holand(Brother), Unknown, Aged 8, No Occupation.

**Assistant Info**

Talents: (1)Serena is amazingly talented at using the 3D Maneuver Gear, due to having tons of practice. Serena is used to the controls and is able to use less gas but still get as far as the others due to Jean's teaching. (2)She has deadly strike precision, able to hit a Titan without even looking while striking but only if she calculated the distance first.

Hobbies: (1)Serena loves to sing, not a lot of people have heard her singing voice though. (2)Serena loves to dance, but she hasn't told a single soul about that.

Likes: (1)Serena likes the cherries that her mother picks and sells, she finds them sweet but with a slight tang to them, making them delicious.

Dislikes: Serena hates Titans, due to one of them causing her father's death and her brother's missing status. She vows to get revenge by killing the Colossal.

Fears: Serena fears falling, she thinks that if she falls, she'll never get back up.

Any crushes?: (1)Serena has a notable crush on Jean, but she hasn't done really anything about it. She likes him for his amazing leadership skills. She doesn't seem to have any other crushes.

Extra Info: N/A


	3. Characters So Far

Ohayou Minna(1)! Well, it's morning to me. It might be night to you but oh well! This part is about the characters already in the story, just look here if you've forgotten their names or something! Here they are, and by the way, nobody's characters will be denied, I want to accept them all and I will, but beware, if you get here too late, it's not your's or my fault, you may enter another one if I do happen to make one! Without further ado, the characters so far of Kennen Sie Ihren Fiend!

_She's a bit blunt, and doesn't seem to have many friends. Something seems a bit off with the way she walks though.. _~Serena Manaria

_He seems almost insane, maybe to trauma. He's well built though. He seems to act a little weirder around Mikasa and Serena. _~Kai Kasuga

_He's very reserved and chooses to keep to himself. His personality changes around blood as well.. _~Jun Hayes

(1) Ohayou Minna= Good Morning Everyone!


	4. Previews

Hey guys! Because of the lack of applications, I think I'm going to just start the story and people can send in their applications suring the story, but the characters might come in the next two chapters or so. The three main characters are the following.

-Serena Manaria

-Kai Kasuga

-Jun Hayes

They're gonna be interesting to work with, and it seems like they all are amazing good friends.

Here is a little preview of the chapter I'm working on so that you guys get the gist of what I'm doing. Here we go!

_The rain splashed against the ground in heaps as Serena struggled to get inside. The rain had been pouring nonstop for the last three hours and unfortunately for her, she had been stuck running errands all day. Her father had made her run the stupid course for him because he had caught a nasty fever and had to stay home. The poor girl was now hiding underneath a market-stand umbrella. To be known, it was her mother's. Though her mother had the day off because everyone was preparing for the monthly sale. An event where the market's prices were 50% off and if you bought three of the same thing, you got the rest of your items for free. People were glad for this, because this kind of activity meant that everyone got amazing food to eat, even if it was super expensive before. Serena looked out into the rain with a heavy sigh. The 11 year old could only do so much heavy lifting before she was exhausted._


	5. Chapter One!

Well, this is the first chapter. I had a bit of writer's block, sorry it took so long. *^* Forgive me please. Anyways. A little heads up, chapters will basically be OC centric, and I'm still accepting OCs. It's always fun to write about other's figures of their imaginations. (Did that make sense? Probably not. xD)

* * *

**Wall Maria, Shiganshina District. Marketplace. **

The rain splashed against the ground in heaps as Serena struggled to get inside. The rain had been pouring nonstop for the last three hours and unfortunately for her, she had been stuck running errands all day. Her father had made her run the stupid course for him because he had caught a nasty fever and had to stay home. The poor girl was now hiding underneath a market-stand umbrella. To be known, it was her mother's. Though her mother had the day off because everyone was preparing for the monthly sale. An event where the market's prices were 50% off and if you bought three of the same thing, you got the rest of your items for free. People were glad for this, because this kind of activity meant that everyone got amazing food to eat, even if it was super expensive before. Serena looked out into the rain with a heavy sigh. The 11 year old could only do so much heavy lifting before she was exhausted.

Serena looked up at the darkened night sky. How long had it been since she started? She wasn't sure anymore. By the time she reached her house, she could be an elderly woman or worse, dead. But that's an over exaggeration. Soon enough, Serena was tired of waiting for someone to come and get her, which in fact, was highly unlikely. So she went forwards into the downpour, immediately getting soaked from head-to-toe. She shivered as the cold water made her clothes stick to her damp skin. She trudged the way to her down, sometimes stepping in huge puddles of water and getting herself more wet than she already was. She hugged herself tightly and made her way across the way to her house, located on the other side of the district. As soon as she made it to her house, she was greeted by the stern face of her mother.

"Where were you, young miss?!" She exclaimed worriedly. It made Serena feel bad, her mother rarely raised her voice and when she did, it hurt her vocal chords a lot. Serena looked down at her feet, pondering on what to say. Her mother sighed and walked back inside, leaving the door open for Serena. Who, quickly, rushed inside after her mother. She closed the door behind her and went to her room. She frowned and changed into her pajamas before sliding underneath the blue covers of her bed. She rested her head upon the equally blue pillow and was out like a light.

**Wall Maria, Shiganshina District, Manaria Residence.**

"Packages aren't to be thrown, you imbecile," is what Serena woke up to, her door was propped open by her mother's leg as she yelled at who knows who. Serena's mother could get very temperamental and when she did, others usually knew best to stay away. Some aren't so lucky. She sat up slowly, as to not disturb her mother. She creeped over and looked out of her room, seeing a frightened boy. He had dark hair and green eyes, which seemed to shimmer with his fear. She let out a quiet giggle, but was not hidden from her level-headed mother. Said woman turned around and handed the package to Serena.

"Get dressed and take care of this. Your father will be coming with you, finally. This cruel creature decided it would be funny to launch the parcel into our house." She growled, directing a glare towards the boy.

"Yes, mother." Serena nodded quickly, rushing back to her closet, which so happened to be right beside her bed. She picked out a white dress with sleeves, it was a bit tattered but it was good enough. Serena put on her shoes and hoisted the parcel up, it was rather heavy but it did seem like it carried quite a bit of messages and gifts inside. Serena walked past her mother and gave a 'Good luck' smile to the kid, knowing that the boy was in for a 3 hour lecture at the most. She walked outside and waited, her father only coming out moments later.

"You ready to go, pumpkin?" He smiled at her, to which she responded with a blanch shrug. She started walking and looking around for something to set her sights on. It actually took a while, Serena delivered 3 messages normally. She didn't really care if her father was there to watch her or not. Her eyes lit up when she saw a market that was well known, selling their famous berries called 'Cherries'. In Serena's opinion, they were delicious. Her father saw this and grinned.

"I'll be right back, go on ahead without me." He chuckled. Serena was left alone with a confused look, but she did as she was told and kept on walking. She dawdled over to the walls where the Garrison were waiting for her and the parcels.

"Hello there again, Serena!" One member who she knew from the day before called. She had tripped and he carried her to all her destinations. That could also be the reason as to why she was so late, but yet again, it WAS raining.

"Hello." Serena mumbled, surprised by the amount of politeness in his voice. She had always thought they'd have musky and dry voices, but his seemed as smooth as a calm lake in the morning sunset. Even though she didn't know what that sounded like. She handed him the parcel and stood for a second. The Garrison seemed nicer than the two ops. Her father DID want her to join the military forces like her brother so, she thought that the Garrison would be the best way to go. She suddenly realized exactly what they did, kept Titans out and reinforced the walls. She gave a small smile before starting to head back home.

Whilst walking, a specific turn of events caught her attention. A group of teenagers it seemed, were picking on a young boy, who looked about the same age as her. Serena watched carefully as the boy stood up for himself, telling them off and even going so far as to insult the leader of their group, which earned him a direct punch to the face. Serena decided that she had enough and walked over, poking the older male's shoulder.

"We're busy here, can't you see, brat?" The boy snarled. Serena just gave him an icy glare and before he knew it, he was on his stomach with Serena stepping on the back of his neck.

"Oh how I wish you were a Titan, it would give me much more pleasure of striking you.." She said as she raised her foot up, and finished her sentence. "Here." And with that, she slammed her foot down onto his neck.

"Leave." She demanded, and they did so. The boy just stared at Serena in awe before regaining his composure. "Err-Uh-Thanks." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Serena gave him a warm smile.

"No problem, if you see me around, we should chat." She told him, which he responded with a curt nod.

"Okay! My name's Kai!" He exclaimed, giving a wide grin and pointing at himself.

"Serena." She replied, nodding her head and leaving. Her first friend, and he was a victim of bullying. Great. Not that she minded though. Everyone needs a friend. She let out a hefty sigh before quickening her pace. She stopped in a crowded area when she felt a slight tremor beneath her feet. "Hmm?" She looked around, at the people. They were looking up, all of their faces filled with terror. As if they'd just seen..

"No way.." Serena muttered, as she followed their gaze to what confirmed her biggest fears.

A titan.

People switched their gazes to confusion, as they felt the air becoming thicker and thicker. As soon as it did though, a small 'Creekkk' sound was heard before the wall broke open. Pieces of the wall went flying everywhere. People started screaming and running, trying to save themselves, whilst Serena stood there in complete horror. The Garrison. They were near the wall. She could only hope for their safety. Another spine-shivering thought appeared before her. Her house.

Would it have been destroyed already, it was one of the few houses right near the wall.

"Serena!" A voice. Filled with fear. Time seemed to slow down as Serena turned just in time to see her father's face one last time. And then the rock came. It happened all too slowly, and there was nothing Serena could do about it except watch as her father was ripped and crushed to shreds by the rock. A scream pierced the air, filled with anguish. And soon enough, Serena was crumpled to a heap on the ground, crawling to her father's last remains. His finger. It was a bit far, but Serena knew she could get there in time before anything happened to it. She saw the glistening ring, his engagement ring. She took it off his finger and held it close to her, letting out horrible choking sobs erupt from her throat.

A hand grabbed her own, hauling her up and running. Serena could only stumble and hope not to fall. She got a good glimpse at the person.

"K-Kai?" She whispered, but it was too quiet over the screams of pain and sadness.

She let out tears, which made her vision blurry and cause her to fall. Kai caught her and looked at her distraught state with sad eyes. He debated leaving her but decided against it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He picked her up over his shoulder and started running. He met up with the Garrison who let them go through to the large crowd wanting to get on the boat. Kai pushed through and got onto the boat. He set her down on a bench, right next to someone who looked an awful lot like Serena.

The woman turned and covered her mouth, bursting into tears. She grabbed Serena and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad." The woman choked out painfully. Kai concluded that she was Serena's mother.

"Thank you so very much. Thank you." Serena's mother thanked Kai over and over until her voice began to get raspy. She just sat and hugged Serena after that. Kai sat down too. 

A few moments later, Serena regained the courage to open her eyes, but only because of a rambling sound. The gate, it was broken and in it's midst, a Titan stood. With gleaming armor. Serena's eyes glazed over, she felt her consciousness slipping. She heard someone scream into the heavens.

"I'll kill them all! Every last one of them!" And then. She blacked out, leaving no trace of anything on her face but a slight frown.


End file.
